


love of mine

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius finds Sinara injured on the battlefield.





	love of mine

It took Kasius worryingly long to find Sinara.

She hadn’t been among the returning soldiers, nor those in the hastily erected field hospital. When he did finally find her, she was leaning against a partially destroyed wall and made no attempt to get up.

“Did you find me just to gloat?”Sinara asked, hands pressed against her abdomen, blood seeping through her fingers.

“Well, I did tell you it was a bad idea, didn’t I?” He kneeled down next to her.“Next time listen to me.”

She laughed at that, blood dripping down her chin.“I don’t think there will be a next time, Kasius.”

“Don’t say that,”Kasius said.“You’ll be fine. I’ll bring you to a medic -”

“I’ll just die faster if you move me,”she replied, so matter-of-factly as if she were merely commenting on the weather.

She moved her hands so he could get a proper look at the extent of her injuries, and he couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping his lips. How she was even still conscious was beyond him.

“I’ll just page them to our location and use my jacket to make a pressure bandage,”Kasius said. He sounded rather more confident than he felt but Sinara just let him proceed, pointing out neither the futility of what he was doing nor how his hands were shaking. That was almost as concerning as the wound itself.

“There you go.” He wiped his hands on his trousers, firmly pretending it wasn’t Sinara’s blood that was staining his fingers.“As good as new.”

She smiled at him weakly, face drained of colour.

The vivid splash of blood at the corner of her mouth made her seem only more pale.

He reached out to wipe it away. She caught his hand in hers, grip surprisingly strong still.“You should go. They’ve only retreated to reorganise. It’s not safe to stay.”

“Don’t be silly,”he said, sitting down next to her.“I’m always safest by your side. And that’s where I’m staying.”

“Then you’re an idiot,”Sinara returned. It lacked bite and she leaned against him even as she said it.

“Perhaps.” He put an arm around her, helping her settle in as comfortably as circumstances would allow. He swallowed hard, trying not to let his voice waver.“I’d rather be an idiot than be without you.”

He thought the sound she made might have been meant to be a laugh; it turned into something indiscernible that might have been a sob or might have been a wheeze. It was impossible to tell with her face buried against the crook of his neck.

“The medics will be here soon,”he told her, against all logic and against everything the messages on his communicator were telling him. He shut the screen off and set it aside; he did not need to see the excuses, instead using his freed hand to help keep Sinara at least somewhat upright.

It was odd but even now he couldn’t help but think that she fit into his arms perfectly, as if he’d been made just for holding her.

He’d expressed that notion once, in a far kinder time and place, and she had rolled her eyes and scoffed. Her blush had belied her derision.

They couldn’t have sat there for long but it felt like an eternity until Sinara finally spoke again.“Kasius?”

Her voice was soft, almost timid. He’d never heard her sound like this.

“Sinara?”

“I’m tired, Kasius.” Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as if she hoped she could anchor herself to this realm somehow if only she held on.“I’m so tired.”

He closed his eyes against the sting of tears, turning to press a kiss against her forehead.“Then sleep, my love. I’ll wake you once the medics get here.”

“Alright,”she mumbled, her grip relaxing as he covered her hand with his.

They both knew there would be no waking her.

 

In some ways, it was a relief that the enemy found him before his own medics did.

He knew it wasn’t his soldiers from their confused whispers. Mayhaps they thought this was some kind of trap. Mayhaps they thought they both were dead, unmoving as they sat there, Kasius’ face hidden against Sinara’s hair.

Sinara wasn’t quite cold yet but the illusion that there might be anything to still save her was fading rapidly. He’d only held on to it this long because all else would be too painful to fathom.

“Go on,”he told the soldiers he refused to look at.“Just do it.”

 

Faulnak had always mockingly told him he would not survive a day without Sinara.

As it turned out, an hour would have been a more accurate estimate.


End file.
